What's in a Name?
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: OC centric. Oneshot. A little gift for my constant reviewers. You know who you are. No flames, please.


Yes, I am bored. None of my friends are on, so I'm writing this for my constant reviewers. You know who you are. It's just a little thank you gift thing. Hope you guys like it.

Anyway, if you've been following my stories, you'll know VG stands for Voltgear, and QS stands for Quakeshot. But if you notice, I always put GH's abbreviated name up. WHY? His real name is…rather embarrassing to him, but since I warned him not to touch my Ipod…here I am, telling you this story. It's rather short, but heck, I just wanted this off my chest.

* * *

"Please!" 

"NO. I've told you, Turret, I don't let anyone use my real name. If you knew the Autobots really well, you'd know why."

-

Turret grumbled. GH was so mean sometimes…Ok, that wasn't true. He was really nice most of the time, except when it came to his name. Why did he hate his name so much? It couldn't be that bad…Right?

Maybe one of his team mates knew what it was. GH wasn't likely to tell her himself, so maybe they knew it.

-

First stop, Quakeshot.

"Quakeshot?" Turret poked her head in the hanger door. "Yes'm?" was the cool reply from the darkness inside. "What's GH's real name?" she asked. A sudden snort came from inside, and Quakeshot emerged, laughing. "Hahaha..Oh, I can't tell you! WAHAHA! BUT IT'S SO FUNNY! Ask Shift…WAHAHA!" Turret really didn't see the humor, but the navy blue femme was cracking up like crazy. Was it really that funny?

-

Shift was fixing some rather charred piece of metal that was shaped vaguely like a gun. Turret hopped up on one of her stools and watched her toss the pile of metal over her shoulder. "Piece of crap." She said in an oddly good natured voice. "Yes, Turret?"

"Yeah, I asked Quakeshot, but she told me to ask you." She said in a frustrated way. "What's GH's real name?" Shift was silent for a moment, then she smirked. And started laughing as well. "Oh, man!" she gasped, doubling over. "I-I can't say! He made me promise! HAHAHA! G-go ask VG! GH didn't make him promise not to tell!" She pounded her fist on the table, all while giving new meaning to the term, 'ROFL'.

-

VG promptly did a spit take. "What?! I can't tell you that! He's my best friend!" Turret was frustrated beyond all belief. "What's so funny about his name, anyway? Quakeshot and Shift started laughing when I asked! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" VG gave her an uneasy look, before saying slowly, "Well…GH's creators were Autobots, so naturally, they wanted him to be an Autobot as well. So they gave him a name that they though he would learn to appreciate, a combination of two other Autobot names. Do you understand so far?" Turret nodded. "Ok, I'll go on. He grew to resent that name, and well, when he was old enough, abandoned the Autobots and became a Decepticon under his initials, GH. He didn't tell us his real name until much later, though, and he made use swear never to tell anyone, especially Megatron and Starscream. He fears they might kill him if they knew of his real name and origins."

-

Leaning against the wall, the thin, black mech listened to his best friend tell Turret why he couldn't tell GH's real and true name.

What a great friend.

Satisfied, he figured he should write a bit in his journal…it wasn't a diary. He snorted. "Only femmes keep diaries…" he muttered to himself.

-

_**Well, here I am again.**_

_**It would seem Turret's curious about me and my true name. Ah, but she'll forget the urge to ask, and my secret shall be safe. But I must prepare for the inevitable. Should my name ever be discovered, I will flee. Like I have a choice in the matter. Oh well.**_

_**Ah, curse my creators for naming me such a caustic name. But that is in the past now. Quakeshot and Shift may laugh, but at the very least, Voltgear understands. **_

_**The hour is late. Time for recharge.**_

GH almost considered writing his name down this time, but like every night before, he couldn't risk anyone finding out.

Well, maybe just this once. Couldn't hurt.

He quickly scrawled out his name in a messy way. Only he'd be able to read that. His secret was safe. Or so he though.

-

Starscream smirked over the stolen journal. It belonged to that mech he'd recruited, GH.

"So, GH…" he said, an evil smile playing on his features. "Your real name is Gearhound, former Autobot, huh? Well, I'm sure Megatron would absolutely LOVE to hear that one. Maybe he'll kill you slowly and painfully."

His evil laugh resounded across the base.

* * *

Well, crud. GH is in for a rough night. Hope ye liked it. 


End file.
